The chipettes new life
by Thecakeluver
Summary: The chipettes have been liveing in a cardboard box for 2 years beacuse there adoptive parents have abused them. So when they get peoples attention by singing they find out that they got the chipmunks attention and go and live with them. Now there starting to have feelings for the chipmunks and the chipmunks feel the same. There life is getting better and better everyday. :)
1. Chapter 1

Brittanys POV:

we were living in a cardboard box wanting a family...but no one could adopt us or take us in. We lived in L.A since we were 5. We moved here with a nice family from Australia. But they abused us when we were 7 All because we hung out with our friends more than them. Anyoo we escaped and have been living out here ever since were 9 1/2 years old and We are hungry and lonley.i have my sisters and my sisters have me but we need a mom and dad. everyday its the same routine...people see us in the cardboard box and they give us food and when we thank them they just run away. Sometimes we find holes that lead to stores with food and we steal some so we wont starve and die. anyhoo...im brittany and i have auburn fur with electric blue eyes. im the eldest of my sisters. The next eldest is jeanette. Jeanette has dark brown fur with purple eyes. She also has glasses since she cant see well. And the youngust is eleanor. Eleanor has blonde fur with green eyes. we are all triplets and we stick together no matter what happens. Just like today...today was a bad day for us. No one will give us food and the store managers fixed the holes that lead to the inside of the store...and now we are really hungry and thirsty. We need something or we will die of hunger and thirst." Britt...im really hungry." Jeanette said while holding her stomach.

"ya me to. If i dont get any food i will die of hunger." Eleanor said.

"i know girls but we need something to catch there attention.i know signs wont work because they will just run and scream like everyone else. So we need something new." I said. Then we heard music from the radio that was next door. It sounded like the chipmunks that everyone keeps talking were listening to the music then it hit me."hey why dont we sing to get people attention."

"why?" Jeanette asked

"because the chipmunks are male chipmunks that can sing and we can sing just like them...then people will not be afraid of us anymore And probably give us food or money."

"that is not a bad idea your a genius."

" what song are we going to sing?" Eleanor said. We thought about it.

"how about put your records on?" Jeanette suggested. Me and eleanor nodded.

"sure so i will sing the first verse...jeanette you will take the next verse and eleanor you will take the bridge." i said.

"okay so we need to get on top of something so everyone can see us." Eleanor said. Then we looked around the street that we were on until i spotted a bench.

"hey how about that bench." I said while pointing to the bench a few feet away.

" lets go." Jeanette said. Then we headed to the bench. Luckily no one spotted us then people would have screamed and run Away. So we jumped on the bench and stood in the middle so we have enough room. Then i began to sing.

Brittany:

Three little birds, sat on my window.

And they told me I don't need to worry.

Summer came like cinnamon

So sweet,

Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

[what we didnt know is that we gathered peoples attention and they started gathering around. Also we somehow caught the chipmunks attention.]

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright

The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same

Oh, don't you hesitate.

All:

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Jeanette:

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,

Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,

B+E: (just relax, just relax)

Don't you let those other boys fool you,

Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright

The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.

Don't you think it's strange?

All:

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Eleanor:

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake

Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger

When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?

Do what you want to.

All:

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Brittany:

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

when we finished the song everyone that gathered around clapped and threw money. We bowed and waved at them. Once they left we collected the money from the ground but something caught my eye.i turned that direction and i saw Alvin and the chipmunks.i gasped and that caught there attention."whats wrong britt?" Jeanette asked. I just stared at the chipmunks. Then she looked in that direction and gasped. That caused ellie to do the same and gasped at what we saw. We dropped our money on the ground and just stared.

"umm..that was a nice performance." the red clad chipmunk said. we then snapped out of our trance and smiled.

"thanks. My names brittany and these are my sisters jeanette and eleanor." I said.

"hi...im Alvin and these are my brothers simon and theodore." Alvin said.

"hey." We said while waving.

"so why were you guys singing?" Asked simon

"well we were trying to get peoples attention." Jeanette said.

"why?"

"because um..uh..-" jeanette tried to say the reason why. I rolled my eyes and finished her sentance.

"because were homeless chipmunks who are hungry and want a family and whenever we try to talk to a person they scream and we are trying to get money so we can buy food and finally eat after 5 days of hunger." I started to tear up. me and my sisters just looked at the floor.

"oh well you can come with us and see if our adoptive father will give you guys a home."theodore said.

"okay. Oh is there food because i need to eat or else im going to dye." eleanor said.

"ellie can you stop being sarcastic." Jeanette said.

"well it true. Look at you two i can almost see your bowns in your arms and im getting skinnier." Then me and jeanette looked at our arms and she was right. You can barely see our boys just chuckled.

"yes theres is lets go." Said simon. we all nodded and followed the chipmunks to their house. On the way there we talked.

"so where are you guys from?" Alvin said.

"we are from australia." I said.

"wait if your from australia then how did you guys get here?"

"Well we found a nice family and we moved from australia to L.A...then after a while they abused us for just for hanging out with our friends more than them. anyway we escaped and romed the streets and whenever we past someone they would scream 'RAT!'. So we found a good place to live and it was a cardboard box. So we lived in that cardboard box for two years."jeanette said.

"oh.. that makes sence. thats a stupid reason for abusing you girls."theodore said.

"i know. But off that subject. is this dave nice?" Eleanor said.

"ya. He is really nice but sometimes if alvin does something wrong he would scream out his name." Me and my sisters giggled at that statement.

"same with brittany but differently. Whenever she get into a fight with someone we scream out her name and pull her away. Or when she doesent pay attention to us we scream her name. Or when she gets into an arguement with me jeanette either has to scream or pull out her claws then brittany backs away."

"why does brittany back off when jeanette pulls out her claws?"simon asked.

"Watch. Jeanette can you pull out your claws when brittany looks at you?" Jeanette nodded."brittany can you look at jeanette for a sec?"

"fine what is it?" Then jeanette pulled out her claws and i looked frightened and backed away when jeanette got i was backing away the memory of my mother cutting my wrists and upper arm every time i tried to go to my friends house. I breathed heavily when the memory got worse and worse. i started to cry when the pain came back to me.i felt blood on my arm and i hissed in pain. Then i heard eleanor tell something to jeanette.

"Woah! Ok jeanette put the claws back or else the memory is going to get worse then brittany would be frightened for life." Then jeanette nodded and retracted the claws.

"are the claws gone?" I asked trying to calm down.

"yes there gone." Jeanette said.

"okay." Then i looked at them. All i saw was three confused chipmunks and two worried sisters.

"jeanette check her pulse." Eleanor said.

"okay." Then jeanette walked to me and put to fingers on my left wrist. My pulse was going from rapid to normal. Then jeanette lifted up her fingers and she gasped then turned to eleanor."um...e-ellie."

"ya jen..whats wrong."

"Look." she then pulled her two fingers to everyone saw blood on her fingers they gasped.

"how did blood get on your fingers?" Simon shrugged.

"well if you dont know then lets ask brittany because you got the blood from her." Alvin said. Then when everyone turned my way they saw that i was gone. So they went to find me. When they found me i was sitting on the bench crying softly while hugging my knees. when they saw me crying they ran to me and crowded around me.

"what do you guys want?" I said not making eye contact.

"we want to know why there was blood on your wrist when jeanette checked your pulse." Alvin said while sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my paw reached the other side of my shoulder i hissed in pain and he quickly let go. When he let go he looked at his paw and saw blood."theres blood on her shoulder."

"yes there is but why." Ellie said.i sighed.

"well you know how mom and dad always used to cut me instead of you guys?" I said. They nodded."well they always cut me on my wrists and upper arm. Sometimes on my ankles and theigh. And whenever i see something sharp or you guises claws,i would remember the pain and then the wounds would come back and it would always bleed."

"wait is this why we would see blood on your side of the box?" I nodded"well why didn't you tell us? We could've helped."

"ya." Jeanette said.

"i don't know i was just scared to tell you guys..thats all."i said while shrugging.

"britt...were like you said when we were 10 'sisters stick together no matter what.'"

"your right can we go because im really hungry."

"ya lets go." Simon said. Then alvin lended me his paw and i grabbed it. He let me up and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

after 15 minutes of walking we finally reached the seville there father was there so we can introduce ourselves.

"hey dave." Alvin said.

'hey guys" dave said while turning his head to look at us."um...who are these three lovely ladies?"

"oh im brittany and these are my sisters jeanette and eleanor."

"oh..um so what do you need?"

"they need to find a family. And there really hungry." theodore said.

"why are you guys hungry? You should find food in the forest."

"were homeless chipmunks who have been abused by our adoptive parents and have been living in a cardboard box for two years."jeanette said.

"oh well how old are you guys and can you sing?"

"were 11 1/2 and yes we can."

"oh cool same age as the chipmunks and can you perform a song for us?"

"ok but only if you will give us food."eleanor said.

"yes i will. you can sing a song on the coffee table."

"ok." We said then we jumped on the coffee table and we knew what song we were going to sing so we were already ready.

Brittany:

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

You made me insecure,

Told me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough?

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself.

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

J+E:

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Brittany:

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

J+E:

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Brittany:

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

all:

Who says, who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

_jeanette:_

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

B+E:

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Jeanette:

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

B+E:

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Jeanette:

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

_all:_

Who says, who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

_eleanor:_

Who says you're not star potential?

Who says you're not presidential?

Who says you can't be in movies?

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test?

Who says you can't be the best?

Who said, who said?

Would you tell me who said that?

Yeah, who said?

_all_

Who says, who says you're not perfect?

Britt:(yeah)

Who says you're not worth it?

Britt:(yeah yeah)

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Britt:(oh)

Trust me, that's the price of beauty

britt:(hey yeah, beauty)

Who says you're not pretty?

Britt:(who said?)

Who says you're not beautiful?

Britt:(I'm just beautiful me)

Who says?

Britt:

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

J+E:

Trust me

britt:(yeah),

J+E:

that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Britt:

(who says you're not beautiful?)

J+E:Who says?

When we were done we saw dave with his mouth wide open and the chipmunks staring at us. all we could do was smile and wait for them to come back to us. After a while dave came back to earth."wow you girls are really good."

"oh thank you." Jeanette said.

"ya..encore." Theodore said.

"um..okay."eleanor said.

"umm..dave do you have we no speak americano/conga?" Jeanette asked.

"ya i do..let me go get the track." Dave when he left me and my sisters were talking with the chipmunks.

"okay so we need you guys to dance when its your turn." i said.

"okay so are we going to throw you when its almost the end of the song?" Alvin asked

"yes. When we walk to you cup your paws and when we put one foot on your paw you wil throw us. Got it?"

"Ya i think so."

"good." Jeanette said. Then dave came back with the track. He put it in the radio then pressed play.[oh and the chipettes and the chipmunks are doing the dance scene in chipwrecked but only the chipmunks are doing there own dance moves.]

Lady:

Pa pa l' americano

Pa pa l' americano

Pa pa l' americano

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

chipettes:

Everybody gather 'round now  
let your body feel the hit.  
Don't you worry if you can't dance  
let the music move your feet.

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

Lady:

Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano

Chipettes:

It's the rhythm of the island  
and like sugarcane, so sweet.  
If you want to do the conga  
you've got to listen to the beat.

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

Lady:

Comme te po'  
Comme te po'  
Comme te po' capi` chi te vo` bene  
Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?  
Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna  
Come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!?"

Brittany:

I LOVE YOU

Lady:

Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano

Fa l' americano!

Pa pa l' americano  
Fa fa l' americano

[then the chipmunks cupped there paws and the chipettes put a foot on there paws. Then the chipmunks threw the when the chipettes landed they did the dance moves from the end of the dance off in chipwrecked.]

Chipettes:

Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

when they finished the chipmunks were dave was surprised. Now they knows that they can sing and dance."wow. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Alvin asked. We just shrugged.

"i guess it just came up." i said.

"so can we stay?" Jeanette said.

"ya sure...it would be really nice to have some girls." dave said.

"thanks dave so wheres the food?" Eleanor said.

"oh i'll get it for you. what do you want?"

"umm..do you have any fruit?" Jeanette said

"yes do you want an orange or a peach?"

"peach Please" i nodded and went into the kitchen to get the peach. Once he got a peach he cut it up and put it on the table. We went into the kitchen and began to eat the peach while the chipmunks went into the living room and watched tv.

~with the chipmunks~

Alvins POV:

they were sitting on the couch watching spongebob in silence. Simon and theodore were paying attention to the tv while alvin just stared at the celeing and sighed happily after every once in a while. And that seemed to catch simons attention."hey alvin whats up with the happiness today?"

"i don't know." i said while trying not to know whats going on.

"hmmm...is it about brittany." This caused me to flinch.

"How did you know?!"

"hmmm...lets see. You stare at her all the time and when she sings you go into a love trance and so on. Just admit your in love with brittany." I sighed.

"fine. Im in love with brittany, happy."

"yes and im in love with jeanette. And you and i know theos in love with eleanor." I nodded. Then eleanor and jeanette came into the living room.

"hey wheres brittany?" theodore asked.

"shes on the roof."eleanor said.

"im going to see brittany." I said.

"umm..ok but be careful." I nodded and went to my room,opened my bedroom window,and climbed up the drain pipe. Luckily when I reached the top brittanys back was turned. I climbed out of the drain pipe and when I got on my feet I heard brittany sigh and began to sing a song.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stay too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stay too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stay too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

After brittany finished i heard her begin to cry and i had to go and comfort her...so i did."hey." This caused her to flinch and turn around.

"oh hey alvin."

"can i sit here."

"ya sure." Then i sat down next to her.

"um..what caused you to sing that song?"

"My memory of my adoptive parents abusing us and me and my sisters always being afraid of them and everyone we see."

"Oh. Well that was a good song."

"thanks." She said while smiling at me and i smiled back."you know...your my first friend i had in 6 1/2 years."

"really?"

"Ya...me and my sisters never had any friends when the abused us because they would cut us...burn our arms and legs...and sometimes hit us everywhere on our bodies When we tried to make friends or hang out with them."

"well they were just big bullies trying to keep you captive." she chuckled.

"thank you alvin."

"for what?"

"For comforting me today.i really needed it." She said then hugged me and i had no choice to hug back.

"no problem." when i hugged her i felt butterflys in my stomach and i could feel her soft auburn fur against my sweater. i had to say it felt nice. When she pulled away i felt sad but i had to be happy."so umm..you wanna go back inside and see where daves going to let you sleep."

" lets go." Then we headed down the drain pipe to my room and into the living room where we found dave and the rest.

"hey dave so we were wondering where they are going to sleep." i said.

"i thought about it and i think they should sleep with you guys for the night." Dave said.

"umm..ok."

"Cool so go and get ready for bed and you girls tomorrow i will take you to the mall to buy some clothes."

"Okay dave." brittany said.

"cool so go." Then we all went to the our room to get ready. we went to the bathroom to brush our teeth while the girls went to our room to the bathroom we brushed our teeth and changed our clothes to pjs.

In the bathroom~

Alvins POV:

"so how did it go with brittany?" Simon asked.

"it was cool. She sang a song about being afraid of her adoptive parents and everyone they see. After i comforted her she gave me a hug and i hugged back. i have to say..it felt really nice hugging her soft Auburn fur." i said while sounding like he was in a love dream.

"ok so ready for bed."

"ya i guess...come on theo."

"ok." Said theo. then we left the bathroom to our we arrived we found the girls in our in mine. Jeanette in simons and eleanor in theodores. They were fast asleep under the covers queitly we could do was smile at the sight.

"they look so beautiful sleeping." I said.

"ya...jeanette looks so peaceful." Simon said while looking at jeanette.

"so does eleanor. Well goodnight guys." Theodore said.

"Night theo...night Al."

"night Si." I said then went to my bed and layed next to brittany while my brothers did the same with her sisters. after a while i drifted off to sleep. during my sleep i felt brittany snuggle up to me. I put my right around her and went back to sleep.

the next morning i woke up around 11:30 and found brittany in the same position we were in when i went to bed...she was still snuggled to me and i still had my arm around her and it was a nice position. i just stared at the beautiful sleeping chipette In my arms. After a while she started brreathing heavily and tossing and turning. I even heard her say '_no...no...stop...what are you doing...'_ then i heard a scream come from her mouth.'_AHHHHHHH!'_ then i suddenly got worried and started to wake her up from her nightmare. After a while she finally woke up and started crying. I then scooted close to her and hugged her and i let her cry on my pjs."what happened." I said

"i just had a nightmare." She said.

"well what was it about?"

"it was about my adoptive parents coming back and hurting me and my sisters. They killed my sisters then they killed me with a gun. But you woke me up when that happened." She then started crying harder. I started running my fingers through her hair and tried to say comforting words.

"don't worry your always safe with all of us. You got dave,simon,theodore,your sisters...you even have me. we will protect you and your sisters no matter what."

"ok. so are we going to eat?"

"Oh..ya...lets go." Then we headed downstairs where we found everyone in the living room watching tv.

"finally you guys are up." Said simon.

"ya. Oh we heard screaming from the bedroom...and when we went to check on you guys we found brittany crying in your arms alvin." Eleanor said. Me and brittany blushed under our fur.

"well im fine now...so d-don't worry." Brittany said while turning around to go the kitchen.

"ok Alvin why was brittany screaming?"

"she said it was just a nightmare." I said.

"well what was it about?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"because she is my sister and im worried about her." I sighed.

"it was about you guises adoptive parents coming back and killing you girls." Eleanor gasped while putting a paw over her mouth.

"T-thats horrible. Poor britt. We need to give her time to relax while we are at the mall." I nodded.

"hey Eleanor what time will we be going to the mall?" Yelled brittany from the kitchen.

"in about thirty minutes."

"okay i just need to brush my hair and fur then im done."

"not quite." Dave said while coming into the den while holding something behind his back.

"what do you mean dave?" Said jeanette.

"well when we go to the mall we cant walk in their while your just in your fur. So...i made an outfit for each one of you girls." Then he pulled out 3 chipmunk sized outfits. brittany and her sisters then handed the girls their outfits and the girls went to the bedroom to get changed.

~in the bedroom~

brittanys POV:

i was putting on my outfit while my sisters did the same. Once we were done we looked in the mirror and we looked cute in our new outfits. I was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that had a red sparkly heart in the middle,dave made me a black open jacket with a little pink 'B' on the right shoulder. I also had on a red skirt with pink polk a dots. Me and my sisters thought it would be nice to fix our hair so i put my hair up in a ponytail. Jeanette had on a purple elbow length shirt that had white polk a also had on a dark blue skirt with a plaid detail. Her hair was done with a small ponytail on the top of her head. And Eleanor had on a spring green dress with had a darker green color at the bottom. Her hair was done into two pigtails. After we were done we went to meet up with dave and the chipmunks."were ready dave." I got their attention mostly the the chipmunks turned around their mouths dropped To the floor. in their eyes we looked cute and/or hot.

"wow." The chipmunks said. This made us blush bright red.

"should we go now." Jeanette simon got out of his trance and left with jeanette to the car.

"cmon theo lets go." Eleanor said.

"o-okay." Then they left. That left me and alvin and alvin was still in his trance so i had to think of something to get him out of it so i decided to leave. Then i counted backwards from three. When i reached one alvin grabbed my wrist and turned me i faced him we looked into eachothers eyes and got hiptnotized.

"its about time you got out of your trance." I said with a smirk.

"ya.s-sory about that...its just that you look so beautiful." He said while smiling and i smiled back while blushing as red as his sweater.

"t-thanks a-alvin." then i leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek then headed outside with alvin following not far away


	3. Chapter 3

when we got into the car i sat with my sisters while alvin sat with his brothers. We were all in the back seat...my sisters to the left while the chipmunks were to the riding to the mall i over heard the chipmunks conversation.

Simon-so how did it go with brittany and getting out of your trance?

Alvin- amazing. At first i couldnt get my eyes off right i do fall into a love trance whenever im with her.

Simon-told ya

Alvin- anyways i couldnt get out of how beautiful she looked. So she left but i caught up to her before she went to the front door by grabbing a hold of her wrist. I turned her around and we looked into eachothers eyes. I got to say she has the most beautiful electric blue eyes that i have ever seen. So after a while i complimented her on how she looked then she thanked me and kissed me on the cheek.i felt butterflys in my stomach once again like when we were on the roof when she hugged me.

Simon- you know i always feel butterflys in my stomach when im around jeanette.

Theodore-same here when im around Eleanor.

then they sighed.

chipmunks-Im so in love.

when there conversation was over i smiled and looked at my sisters. They were talking about whatever. While i looked out the window thinking about is the only person i could think i got inturupted when eleanor snapped her fingers in my face and that made me jump.

"brittany were here." Jeanette said.

"oh,okay im coming." I said. Then dave opened the door for us and we jumped out. When we got out me and my sisters took a glance at the mall and it was huge."wow this is huge."

"ya it where you can buy whatever you want." Alvin said.

"cool...so lets go." while walking towards the entrance alvin unexpectedly held my paw and it felt nice so i held his. I could feel eyes watching me but i didnt care.

"okay girls you guys can go buy your clothes with my credit card. And since the chipmunks know this place they can go with you." Said dave while handing us his credit card.

"ok dave." We said.

"ok so we will meet back at the entrance in 3 hours."

"ok dave...you can count on us." Alvin said.

"ya i dont think so alvin so...simon and jeanette are in charge."

"ok dave." simon and jeanette said. Then we said our goodbyes and headed off t the nearest clothing store. Since we are chipmunks we hade to go to the chipmunk clothing store at the beginning of the we reached the store we walked in and got welcomed by a lady.

"hi welcome to chipmunks ahoy. Im carly and how may i help you." Carly said.

" Hi. Um...our friends are trying to find some clothes." Theodore said.

"oh ok. There are girl chipmunk clothes by the fitting rooms."

"Thank you." We said then headed for the area full of female chipmunk clothes.

"ok you girls can look and find stuff here while we go and look at the boy clothes." Said simon.

"ok." i when the chipmunks left we started looking." Hey britt is this a cute outfit?" Jeanette said while holding up the outfit. She had a puple short sleeved shirt with a lighter purple long sleeved shirt under it. It came with a purple plade skirt.

"its nice but its missing something." I said then i looking at the rack and found a open jean jacket. She gasped.

"its perfect brittany. Your the best...oh ill go try it on." Then she went into the fitting room while me and eleanor still looked. while looking i found a cute outfit. It was a white button up shirt with a pink tie. It also had a pink shirt and a pink open jacket. I then showed eleanor.

"hey eleanor looked what i found." She then looked at me and smiled.

"thats really pretty britt. But can you help me find something?" Eleanor said.

"sure Ellie." Then we both started looking. I then found a green dress thats pefect for her."hey how about this one it fits you perfectly." She then gasped and took it from me.

"its perfect. Lets go try on our outfits." i nodded then we headed for the fitting was looking at herself in the mirror. After we were done changing we all looked at our reflection.

"wow these look great on us." Jeanette said.

"ya they do. Ok now lets get some new clothes and try them on." I said. They nodded and we went back into the fitting room to put on our regular clothes. After we were done we went back to the racks to find some more clothes.

"ok so should we look for some fancy clothes just incase we go to a fancy resteruant or womething?" Eleanor asked.

"ya why not." Then we looked for a dress. we then found a dress for each of us. We went into the fitting room to try them on. After we put them on we went outside to look at ourselves in the mirror. I had on a pink silky dress with sparlkes that went to my knees. It also has a red ribbon that you tie in the back. Jeanette had on a purple silky dress that had sparkles and it went to her knees. It also has a blue ribbon that you tie in the back. Eleamor had on a dark green silky dress with sparkles that went to her knees. It also had a spring green ribbon that you tie in the back. We looked like we were ready for a dinner date or for a dance.

"wow you girls looked really...wow." Alvin said. this caused us to flinch and turn around. When we turned around we just blushed bright red. The boys chuckled when they saw our cheeks.

"umm...t-thanks guys." I said while looking at Alvin."we just need to buy one more thing then we are done."

"ok take all the time that you need." Simon nodded then went back to the fitting room to get out of the dresses. After we were done we went back to the rack and looked some more. After a while i found an amazing outfit. I found a red sparkly skirt with a pink shirt and a golden jacket. Jeanette found a blue sparkly skirt with a purple shirt and a silver jacket. eleanor found a dark green sparkly dress with a yellow shirt with a silver jacket. We then went into the fitting room to try it on. When we came out the boys mouthes dropped and they just stared at us.

"wow." That was all the boys could say. This made us blush really red.

"do you guys like our outfits?" jeanette asked.

" Like it. We dont like it...we LOVE IT!" Alvin yelled the last 2 words.

"well that means were getting it." Eleanor said.

" just get out of these clothes and go to the cashier." I said.

"ok." Said theodore. Then we went back to the fitting room and got out of the clothes. After that we gathered the clothes we want to buy and went to the cashier.

"hello. Did you find everything you need?"carly said.

"yep." I said.

" will be a total of $33.00." simon then handed her daves card. She then swept it and handed the card back and our clothes in chipmunk sized bags.

"thank you." We said then we headed out the door.

"hey simon...how much time do we have?" Jeanette asked. Then simon looked at his watch and it read 2:30.

"we still have two hours...so what do you guys want to do?" Simon said.

"well me and eleanor can go to the cooking shop." Theodore suggested.

"and me and jeanette can go to the library." Simon said."what about you two?" Me and alvin shrugged."well you guys can figure it see ya." Then they went their seperate ways. That just left me and alvin.

"so what do you wanna do?" Alvin asked me.

"i dont know. I just want to sit down real quick." I said. Then we both went to the nearest bench and noticed how sad i was right now.

"britt...whats the matter?"

"im just scared."

"why are you scared?"

"im scared that my dream i had will come scared that they will really come back." I began to tear then hugged me and i cried into his cheast.

"shhh...its i said earlier me and my brothers will always protect guys are safe with us...ok?"

"ok." I said while calming down.

"ok so do you wanna go to the arcade?" I then felt happy And excited.

"they have an arcade here?.?" Alvin nodded."well what are we waiting for lets go!" We then jumped off the bench,grabbed my bag and went to the we got their we played a few games. I had to say being with alvin is so nice...hes really fun to hang around with. when im around him i feel safe. I also get butterflies in my my stomach does flips. '_am i in love with Alvin Seville? no,he's just a friend. But i keep getting this i in love with Alvin? I'll have to ask jeanette later.'_ i thought while exiting the arcade to meet up with dave and the others.

"hey alvin..." I said while turning to he turned to me.

"ya." He said.

"umm...i had fun hanging out with you today in the arcade."

"ya i had fun with you to." We then caught up with dave and the others.

"okay you guys ready to go?" Dave said.

"yes dave." We said. Then we headed out the mall to the car. We then drove home.

Alvin POV:

"so what did you and brittany do?" Simon asked

"at first we just sat down on a bench. She then started to cry and i hugged her." I said

"Why was she crying?" Theodore asked.

"you know the dream that she had that i talked to you about." They nodded"well she started to get scared that her adoptive paremts will come back so she started to cry and i comforted she calmed down we went to the arcade."

"cool. Me and jeanette found a couple of books and read 5 of them." Simon said.

"wow...what about you theo."

"me and ellie found a book on how to cook and ambook with different were planning on buying it but i thought i could just teach her." Theodore said.

"well i bet she will be a good cook." Simon said.

"thanks simon."

"well im bored. Dave can you put on some music?"i said

"ok...100.5 right?" Dave asked

"yes." Then dave put on the song 'starships by nikki manaj' was about to come on and dave was about to change it.

"DAVE!" Brittany and her sisters yelled his name.

"what?"

"dont change this channel..we love this song." Eleanor said. Then dave pulled his hand away from the radio and put it back on the the song came on brittany started to sing._  
_

Brittany:

Red one

Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light

Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

The Patrón, own, let's go get it on

The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone

Is it two, three, leave a good tip

I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

E+J:

I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

So give me more, more,

'Til I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Chipettes:

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Jeanette:

Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop

I own that

And I ain't paying my rent this month

I owe that

But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like

That's our life, there's no end in sight

Twinkle, twinkle little star

Ellie:

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray

Now spend all your money cause today's pay day

And if you're a G, you a G, G, G

My name is eleanor, you can call me ellie

jeanette:

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Chipettes:

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Brittany:

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

(Oh oh, oh oh)

chipettes:

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Then dave got an idea and turned down the radio. "Hey we were listening to that."i said._  
_

"actually you were listening to brittany." Simon wishpered into my ear.

"SHUT UP SIMON!" I then pushed him off me.

"ok enough." Dave said.

"fine."

"Ok...so i was thinking if you girls can perorm with the chipmunks when we are at a in two weeks so be prepared."

"ok...so wheres the party at?" Jeanette said.

"its at a fancy just a regular resturant."

" in." Brittany said.

"cool." Then he turned up the rest of the car ride was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

when we arrived at the house the girls went straight to our room for some reason but i didnt bother then. They probably want some girl time so i went to the den along with my brothers."so what song are we going to sing for the party?" Theodore asked.

"hmmmm...how about sexy chick By david guetta ." I suggested. My brothers looked at me weird."what?"

"one question...why sexy chick?" Simon asked.

"well...um..i just thought that we can sing a song for the girls."

"now that i think of it it might be a good do you think simom?" Theodore said.

"ummm...idk" simon sounded nervous.

"cmon simon we can dedicste it to the girls then they might go out us." I pointed out.

"umm...ok."

"There i knew you'll do we need to practice our lines later."

"ok."they both said then we watched watever was on tv. Then heard brittany come into the kitchen where dave was.

"dave do you have any paper and a pencil?" Brittany asked.

"yes i let me get it." Dave said. Then he went into the junk cabnet and found a pencil and a he handed it to brittany."here."

"thanks dave." She then ran to our room with her still wondering what their up to.i shrugged and returned to the tv.

~bedroom~

Brittanys POV:

"ok heres a pencil and a notepad. So what song are we going to sing." I asked. My sisters shrugged.

"hmmm..lets make a list." Jeanette said.

"ok.i was thinking of 'your love is my drug by Ke$ha.'" she then wrote it down.

"how about you Eleanor."

"umm...Clumsy by fergie." Jeanette wrote that down.

"i think Stronger(what doesn't kill you) by kelly clarkson." I said.

"Wings by little mix."

"umm...next to you by jordin sparks. how about you jeanette what song do you think we should sing?"jeanette thought about just shrugged.

"do you know what since you cant think of a song you get to pick what song we should sing at the party." Eleanor said.

"good thinking it doesn't have to be on the list...it can be any song." I said. Jeanette nodded and thought. Then her thinking face turned into a happy and excited one.

"how about we do born this way by Lady Gaga." Jeanette said.

"wow...i wish i could have thought of choice jeanette." Eleanor said.

"ya good song we just need to tell dave." I said. they nodded then went to dave.

"hey dave." Jeanette said.

"hey do you guys already have a song?" Dave asked.

"yep so can we practice." I asked.

"sure just follow me to the music room." Then we followed dave to the music room. At least we had some room to dance amd told him what song where doing and looked up the instramental On his laptop. When the music started i began singing.[in the beginning of the song the chipettes do their part at the internatinal music awards.]

Brittany:

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

Chipettes:

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Chipettes:

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_

Don't be!

_Jeanette:_

Give yourself prudence

And love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)

I love my life I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

_Chipettes:_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus](we started doing a back hamspring that landed in a then got up and did a cartwheel with a twirl at the end. My sisters then picked me up by the waist and threw me up with a i was in the air my sisters did a handstand. Then i landed on their feet and did a back flip off then jumped to their feet and we ran to dave but stopped and did a back hamspring in the air.)_

_eleanor:_

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,

Lesbian, transgendered life,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to survive.

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to be brave.

_Chipettes:_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]( we did a couple of toe touches followed by some air pretended we slipped and we did a backair flip and a back hamsprig. Near the end we did a air carwheel.)_

_chipettes:_

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

_brittany:_

Same DNA, but born this way.

Same DNA, but born this way

after we were done we took a bow."great job girls."dave said.

"thanks dave." We said.

"okay so can you bring the boys in here so they can practice." We nodded amd went to the den.

"hey guys,dave wants you in the music room to practice your song that you picked." I said.

"um...well we want this song to be a surprise." Alvin said.

" tell dave that."

" 'll be right back." Then they went into the music and my sisters felt sleepy from all the dancing and sining so we decided to take a nap.

Alvins POV:

"so you don't mind dave?" Simon asked.

"ya i dont mind.i understand if you want to dedicate it to the girls because you want to know how special they are.i really understand." Dave said.

"thanks dave." I said.

"no problem fellas." Then we headed to the den to find the girls fast asleep on each side of the on the left,jeanette in the middle and eleanor on the right. We decided to leave them be...well my brothers did.i thought i could just cuddle with her plus it could show jow much i love her, and i was feeling i climbed on the couch and sat next to brittany. i then put my right arm around her.i felt her snuggle up to me...then i felt my eyelids get heavy then i drifted off to sleep.

_~alvins dream~_

_i was at the park holding paws with the one chipette that i love with all my heart... was a nice and sunny day,birds are chirrping,flowers are blooming,the sun is beating down on my fur. It was just pefect."so why did you bring me here alvin?" Brittany said while turning towards me with a big smile on her face._

_"oh um...i wanted to give you something." I said.i then reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a cubed shaped red velvot box.i then got down on one knee and opened the face was surprised and excited."brittany when i first met you i fell in love. Your beautiful,sweet, we get on eachothers nerves but thats why i love you.i love you with all my heart and i want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_brittanys face was with had her left paw over her mouth and it looked like she was about to cry tears of joy."so brittany anne miller...Will you marry me?"_

_"yes." she said with a whispering voice. I couldnt really understand her._

_"what?"_

_"YES!" she then hugged me with joyful tears running down her face. We both then got up and i put the ring on her then pulled me into a passionite kiss.i thought this kiss would never end. But i got inturupted..._

_~end of dream~_

i felt someone shake me. I began to open my eyes was blurry at first but then my vision cleared up. once my vision was normal i found simon and theodore next to me."dude wake up." Simon said.

"why?" I said.

"because dave just cooked dinner and you two need to eat or wlse theo will eat all the food." I groaned.

"well can you at least tell me whats for dinner."

"yes. We are having hot dogs with fries and water."

"okay we'll be there in a sec. Let me just wake brittany up." Simon nodded and headed for the kitchen with the rest.i shook brittany to wake her up. She started to stir and then fluttered her eyes open." wakey sleepy made dinner for us."

"fine. Im up. Cmon lets go eat Because im starving." Brittany then headed to the kitchen. When we arrived we jumped on the table and earned a few giggles."whats so funny?"

"we'll tell you after dinner britt." Jeanette said. Me and brittany both looked at eachother and shrugged. We then dug into our meal.

after dinner we headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Me and my brothers grabbed our pjs and headed for the bathroom."okay spill it what were you guys giggleing about?" I said with an angry tone and conserned tone.

"ok well we will show you after we are done so you and brittany can hear." simon said.

"fine." we then put our pjs on and brushed our teeth. After that we headed for the bedroom to find the girls fully dressed in their pjs that dave made them and with daves phone.

"oh good your here i was about to show brittany but i decided to wait for alvin." Eleanor said.

"so whats this about?" Brittany asked.

"watch." Then jeanette pressed play and we all watched.

_"is it recording?" We heard eleanors voice._

_"yep"said simon._

_"guys look." Theodore said. then everyone turned there attention to me and brittany. They saw me jump on the couch and walk over to brittany. I then sat next to her and slowly put my arm around her. they could tell that my arm was shaking on how nervous i they saw me put my arm around her they giggled._

_"guys look what brittany is doing." Jeanette said. They then saw brittany cuddle up to me and put her head on my they saw me drift off to sleep with a smile on my face. Then we heard them saying 'YES!' In a whispering they got all excited then the video ended._w

when the video ended i felt my cheeks burn up with thing they were focused on giggling and getting excited because i left because i was so embarissed. So i left the bedroom to go outside in the a good thing dave installed a doggie door for the front and back door so we can go in and out Of the house. When i reached outside i went to the middle of the yard and layed on my back looking at the i was thinking to...'_why would they do this to me? Sure there my brothers and friends but why?'_ these thought kept running through my head. I then heard my brothers calling me.

"Alvin." Simon said.

"what do you want?" They could tell that i was fustrated at them.

"look we are sorry that we recorded you and brittany. We thought that video would bring you two together."

"BUT IT DIDN'T!" I yelled.

"we know b-" theodore started but he was cut off.

"BUT WHAT THEODORE?DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW EMBARISSED I WAS WHEN YOU SHOWED THAT VIDEO. I WAS SO EMBARRISSED THAT I WANTED TO REWIND TIME SO THAT EVENT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Like we said we thought it would bring you guys together." Theodore said.

"AND LIKE I SAID...IT DIDN'T. YOU GUYS KNOW I HAVE FEELINGS FOR BRITTANY,BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RECORD THAT TO SHOW HER.I COULD HAVE JUST TOLD I WAS PLANNING TO AFTER THE PARTY."

"were sorry alvin." they both said.

"*sigh* its okay was just an didnt know how we would lets just go inside." They nodded and we went inside. When we reached the bedroom we heard yelling.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ?" Brittany yelled at her two sisters.

"were sorry didn't mean to." Eleanor Said.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRISSING THAT WAS.I FELT LIKE KILLING MYSELF WHEN IT WAS OVER. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT MY OWN TWO SISTERS WOULD DO THIS TO ME."

"HEY WE SAID WE WERE SORRY SO DEAL WITH IT." Jeanette yelled.

"NO I WON'T DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS. YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN THINK FIRST...YOU JUST DID WHAT YOU WANTED WITHOUT THINKING ON HOW THAT VIDEO WOULD MAKE NOT ONLY ME BUT WHAT ALVIN FEELS."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW ALVIN FEELS?" eleanor blurted out.

"BECAUSE I SAW HIM LEAVE WITH HIS CHEEKS RED FROM EMBARRISMENT. I COULD EVEN SEE IT IN HIS VIDEO CAUSED A LOT OF HARM TO OUR NOT ONLY DID IT HARM ME AND ALVINS FRIENDSHIP BUT IT RUINED THE SISTERLY TRUST. I DONT THINK I CAN TRUST MY SISTERS ANYMORE." Me and my brothers were surprised. Then we saw brittany go to the open window and climbed out.

"where are you going?"

"TO THE ROOF SO I CAN'T SEE YOUR FACES!" She then left. Jeanette and eleanor then turned around and jumped in shock when they saw us.

"h-how long have you been standing there?" Jeanette asked.

"about a couple of minutes." Simon said.

"were sorry you guys had to hear that." eleanor said.

"its not a problem. Me and my brothers had the same arguement outside." I said.

"hey alvin."

"ya?"

"Can you go to brittany and cheer her up? Please?"

"Fine." I then went out the window,climbed up the drain pipe to find brittany sitting on the other side crying and holding her knees."hey britt." She looked up from her knees.

"oh hey alvin." She said.

"um...i heard what you and your sisters were fighting about."

"you did?"

" me and my brothers were having the same arguement but we sorted things out."

"ya well you have caring brothers unlike my sisters. I mean, how could they do that to us. We were so embarrissed by that video."

"i know. But we will get over it and soon you can bring back your sisterly trust with you and your sisters."

"ya maybe."we stayed out there for a while till we decided to go back inside and go to bed. Dave still hasen"t arranged where the girls will be sleeping so they still have to sleep with us till then. So lets hope for the best that everything will go back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Third person POV:

Brittany and her siserts have been living with the chipmunks for three weeks now. Brittany regained their sisterly trust with her sisters. Just last week Dave insisted that the girls get a name like the chipmunks did. So now they call themselves the chipettes because they are girl chipmunks. So today is the party at a chipmunks are wearing their jacket in their signature colors with a black tie. While the chipettes are still choosing in the room.(P.S dave bought three beds for the girls and made triple bunk beds.)"britt what are we going to wear?" Jeanette asked.

"um...oh how about the third outfit that we picked out at the mall."brittany said.

"thats perfect. Lets change." So they got their outfits on and left the bedroom.

"hey dave,Were ready." Eleanor said.

"Oh ..we have one hour so you guys can do whatever you like till then." Dave said.

" 'll be on the its time to go get the boys to come and get us." brittany said.

"okay." Then brittany and her sisters went to the bedroom,opened the window,climbed out,and went up the drain pipe. when they got to the roof they just sat and looked at the backyard."hey girls."

"yes brittany?" eleanor and jeanette said.

"um can we switch songs im not very comfortable with that song that we planned on singing."

"sure why not." Eleanor said.

"really?"

"Ya if at least one of us doesmt feel comfortable or doesnt loke whatever we choose than we can change it." Jeanette replied

"thanks."

"no problem. So what song did you have in mind?"

"um...i was thinking love you like a love song by selena Gomez."

"actually thats not a bad idea. but we don't have time to practice." Eleanor said.

"actually ya we do. We still have 45 minutes. Also we can practice right here."

"ok...but we need the instrumental of the song." Then brittany went behind the chimney and brought daves phone.

"you were planning this weren't you?" Jeanette said with a grin.

"yep. So lets get started." Brittany then pressed the play button of the instrumental on youtube and got into position with her sisters.

_brittany:_

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

_chipettes:_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_jeanette:_

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

chipettes:

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_eleanor:_

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

_chipettes:_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

brittany:

I love you...like a love song...

After they were done they just talked about whatever and looked at the big beautiful about 30 minutes the chipmunks came."hey dave said time to go."simon said.

"okay lets me just get something." Brittany said. Then she went behind the chimney and grabbed daves phone.

"hey daves been looking for his phone all day."

"i know. Lets just say that i 'borrowed' it."

"you sneaky chipmunk." Alvin said.

" I have my ways. Now ready jen and ellie."

"ya." They both replied.

"ok grab the chipmunk sized mats behind the chimney." Both nodded and went to grab the mats. The chipmunks just looked at brittany confused."what?"

"what are you guys up to?" simon asked.

"oh that...well we are riding the mats down the drain let me tell you its really fun. if you want to join we have three extras."

"i will join since its sounds really fun." Alvin said.

"cool jeanette can you grab the red one?"

"okay." Jeanette said. She then grabbed 2 mats while eleanor grabbed 2 mats also. Jeanette then handed brittany and Alvin their mat and eleanor handed jeanette hers.

"so what do we do?" Alvin questioned.

"oh we ride these mats down the drain pipe like your on a surf board. Its easy and really fun. Ellie and jen will go first,then us,if you guys will like to join you can,just grab a mat and ride down." Brittany said. Then ellie and jeanette got on their mats and rode down the drain pipe.(their inside the drain pipe.) "are you guys down yet?"

"yes!" Ellie said.

"okay,cmon alvin." Then we both set down our mats. brittany went down first then when she got in the drain pipe alvin went a second after. She did a couple of tricks inside and Alvin was impressed. Simon and theodore just slide down. After we were all down we put the mats in a bush and headed inside to meet dave and leave for the party.

~At the Party~

"girls im scared." Brittany said.

"why you scared?" Jeanette questioned.

"because this is our first time performing in front of a whole bunch of people."

"well...breath in and out. When this is all over you wont be scared to perform in front of people."

"okay thanks jeanette. Are the boys ready?"

"ya their just getting their instruments ready. Oh did we tell dave that we changed the song."eleanor said.

"oh god no. We need to tell him now because were on first." they then ran to dave who was getting the track ready."dave!"

"oh hi girls what do you need?" Dave questioned.

"we need to change the song."

"sorry its to late we cant change it." All three sisters looked at the floor.

"oh..o-o-ok." Jeanette said. Then they went to the chipmunks.

"hey guys." the chipettes said. The chipmunks stopped messing with their instruments and looked at the chipettes.3

"hey...why so glum?" Alvin asked.

"oh dave wouldn't let us change the song." Eleanor said.

"oh well we had that happen all the time." Theodore Said.

"really?"

"ya." They stood in silence then they heard the announcer speak.

'Okay it is my pleasure to announce that the chipmunks have some friends performing with them so first up i will give you the chipettes.' Everyone clapped and waited for the chipettes to come on stage.

Backstage the chipettes were putting in their headsets and getting ready for their first performance."are you ready." Alvin said.

"yep were do you have the cenfetti ready?" Brittany said.

"yes now go rock this party." Dave said.

"okay girls." Then the chipettes went to the stage and got into started to clap,but when the music started the clapping died down and brittany began to sing.(remember in the beginning they do their part in the international music awards.)

Brittany:

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

Chipettes:

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Chipettes:

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_

Don't be!

_Jeanette:_

Give yourself prudence

And love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)

I love my life I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

_Chipettes:_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus](we started doing a back hamspring that landed in a then got up and did a cartwheel with a twirl at the end. My sisters then picked me up by the waist and threw me up with a i was in the air my sisters did a handstand. Then i landed on their feet and did a back flip off then jumped to their feet and we ran to dave but stopped and did a back hamspring in the air.)_

_eleanor:_

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,

Lesbian, transgendered life,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to survive.

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to be brave.

_Chipettes:_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]( we did a couple of toe touches followed by some air pretended we slipped and we did a backair flip and a back hamsprig. Near the end we did a air carwheel.)_

_chipettes:_

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

_brittany:_

Same DNA, but born this way.

Same DNA, but born this way

backstage the chipmunks mouths chipettes were fabulous. When the chipettes were done the whole resturant cheered for them,they took a bow and headed off stage." guys were amazing." Simon said.

"thanks." Jeanette the announcer came to the microphone.

' was one amazing performance. Now lets here it for the chipmunks!"

"well were up." Alvin said.

"will be right here listening." Brittany said.

"thanks." Then the chipmunks started to walk were a few feet away from walking on stage until...

"Alvin wait..." brittany said getting his attention. Alvin turned around and brittany ran up and hugged hugged back. Then out of nowhere brittany kissed alvin on the cheek."good luck." Then alvin walked onstage finding his brothers in position.

"okay this is for three special girls that are backstage right now. So here it is." Alvin said. Then the music began to play and alvin did his solo.

Alvin:

Yes I can see her

Cause every girl in here wanna be her

Oh shes a diva

I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down

Its just a rumor and I don't believe em

They say she needs to slow down

The baddest thing around town

Chipmunks:

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before

Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl

I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin' I can't take no more

Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close

I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy chick

A sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy chick

A sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

Damn girl

Simon:

Yes I can see her

Cause every girl in here wanna be her

Oh shes a diva

I feel the same and I wanna meet her

Theodore:

They say she low down

Its just a rumor and I don't believe em

They say she needs to slow down

The baddest thing around town

Chipmunks:

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before

Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl

I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin' I can't take no more

Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close

I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy chick

A sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy chick

A sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy chick

A sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy chick

A sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

Damn you'se a sexy chick

After they were done they audiance clapped for their performance while the chipmunks exited the stage to meet up with the chipettes the chipmunks went backstage the chipettes ran towards there counterparts and hugged them,the chipmunks hugged back. Then after a while they let go."that was amazing was that song really dedicated to us?" Jeanette asked.

"well of course." Simon said.

"that was really sweet of you guys to dedicate a song for us." Brittany said. Then out of nowhere the chipettes kissed the chipmunks on the chipmunks were surprised but kissed back passionatly. Then the chipettes remembered what happened in their past that they would never forget. Then the chipettes eyes went wide then pulled back. The chipmunks stood there confused. They walked to the chipettes slowly but then the chipettes started to run away from them to the exit.

"w-what happened?why did they pull back and run away frightened?" Alvin asked.

"i don't know but they were the ones who kissed us but pulled back frightened." Theodore said.

"remember guys they had a lot going on in their past. Maybe when they kissed us they remembered a past memory,then pulled back." Simon pointed out.

"i hope your right Si." Alvin said worried.

"ya i hope so to." Then dave came from the bathroom and saw the chipmunks worried.

"hey guys whats wrong and wheres the chipettes?" Dave said.

"we don't know where the chipettes we know is they kissed us then pulled back frightened then ran out the exit probably towards were really worried about them." Theodore said with a sad tone in his voice.

"awww..don't worry lets go find them before they get hurt." the chipmunks nodded then they all headed to the car to find the chipettes. All that is running through their minds is if their safe.


	6. Chapter 6

About a couple of miles from the seville household was the chipettes walking. But they were tired of walking. Theyalready walked 7 miles and their feet are killing them."britt my legs are killing me." Jeanette said tiredly .

"mine are too jeanette if only we had something that is quicker." Brittany said.

"Oh how about those three skateboards. There toy skateboards so we can ride them." Eleanor said while pointing to the skateboards that are on the sidewalk.

"good idea ellie now lets ride." They then got on the skateboards and rode they were riding faster than walking. While riding They did a couple of skateboard tricks. Finally after 10 minutes the returned home. They knew the door was locked and both doggie doors so they grabbed the mats from the bush and climbed up the drain they got on the roof they put the mats behind the chimney and sat on the roof gazing at the stars.

"why does all these memories come back to us for every little thing that we do?" Brittany asked. Her sisters shrugged."well i just hope our memories don't cause a lot of trouble." Then they all sighed. Then they each grabbed their mat and set it down on the roof. Then they layed down and went to sleep.

~with the chipmunks~

"dave we have been looking for 30 minutes. We have to try the house." Alvin said.

"okay." dave said. Then his phone started beeping rapidly.

"dave whats wrong with your phone?" Theodore asked.

"oh my tracker found something." Then dave pulled over and looked at his phone. Apperently his tracker found the chipettes."oh well my tracker found the chipettes. And they are apperently at the house."

"told ya dave." Alvin said.

"alvin don't start. Right now we have to make sure their safe." then dave started to drive towards the he got their he checked bothdoors and doggie doors.'_if the doors and doggie doors are locked then how did they get inside...oh of course their on the roof.' _dave thought."boys go check the roof their probably up their."

"okay dave." Then all three chipmunks climbed the drain they reached the roof they found each chipette on their mat fast asleep,no nightmare just a peaceful slumber.

"wow looks like they were really tired." Alvin said.

"you got that right. So lets get them to bed" simon said.

"how?"

"easy just pick them up bridal style and ride down the drain pipe, get inside by the window and put them on their bunk. Easy."

"uh simon how are we going to get them through the window?" Theodore questioned.

"easy i opened the window before we came up here."

"okay so lets go before they wake up." Alvin said. Then they rode down the drain pipe with the chipettes in their lap fast they got out they made sure that they didn't hurt them. Anyway the found the open window,climbed in and put each chipette in their after the chipmunks carried them to their bunk they felt tired and went to their bunk and fell asleep.

The next day each chipmunk got up at the same time to find that each chipette bunk was empty. This consurned them so they got up,got dressed and headed towards dave. Luckily dave was watching tv so they can talk to him."hey dave" simon said.

"hey boys whats up?" Dave said.

"um...have you seen the chipettes?" Alvin said.

"oh yes. They told me to tell you that their in the backyard. Just get your swimtruncks on and meet them outback." Me and my brothers were confused but did as was told. We went back to our room,got our swim trunks on and headed outback. When we headed to the backyards we found the chipettes in the pool splashing,laughing and listening to music. When the radio guy said that 'love you like a love song' was going to come up eleanor said something to her sisters.

"hey weren't we supposed to sing that song to the boys?"

"ya but we didn't have time to...but we can always sing it to them later." Brittany said

"Your right britt."

"well can we turn it up or listen to it like old grandmas with hearing problems?" Jeanette insisted. All three of them laughed at the joke and brittany got out of the pool and turned it up when the song came on. Then they sang while splashing and laughing.

_brittany:_

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

_chipettes:_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_jeanette:_

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

chipettes:

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_eleanor:_

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

_chipettes:_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

brittany:

I love you...like a love song...

The chipmunks were they went up to them and greeted them."hey." The chipmunks said. This made the chipettes jump.

"oh.. ...how long have you been out here." brittany asked.

"a while and was that song really for us?" Alvin answerd.

"um..ya of course you did a song for us and why not give you a special song."

"well that was really sweet of you girls. But we want to know why you pulled back frightened when you kissed us." Simon said worried.

"oh well when we lived with our adoptive parents they made us have a we got first they were really nice but then they started to make fun of us. We tried to talk our parents into breacking up with them but they told us '_no matter what happens you still have to date them,even if they rape you.' _so we had no choice but to date them. We dated them for 1 year then one day when we were at the park they started to kiss us. Um..britt can you finish because i dont feel comfortable." Eleanor said.

"no problem we tried to pull away but they put a tight grip on started to put their hands up our shirts then our skirts. When they put their hand on our panties we got out of their grip and slapped them on their they looked really mad then said...'_how dare you slap parents said that we can do whatever to you guys even if we rape you. And they also said if you slap kick or hit us you will be punished by your going to get punished really bad.' _they then reached into their pockets and grabbed a pocket they grabbed our wrists and pulled us towards them. The next thing we knew is that we felt pain and cried. They cut us on our arm and wrists. They told us is if you do that again then we will have more pain coming to us. So we ran home. When we got home our parents heard what happened and started to abuse us really bad. They didnt even care. Later the next day we caught them cheating on us with these other chicks. So we made a promise to never trust in boys again. Thats why we pulled away because we thought you Guys were just like our ex- boyfriends." Brittany explained.

"brittany we would never do that to you guys. Never." Alvin said while hugging brittany.

"really?" Jeanette said.

"yep. We are not like that." Simon said.

"well thats good. So would you guys like to join us?" Eleanor asked.

"um what are you guys doing?" Theodore asked. Then the chipettes went to the side of the pool and put one arm in the pool.

"THIS!" They said while splashing the chipmunks in their faces.

"oh you guys are going to get it." alvin said the he picked brittany up put her in the pool. Then he started splashing her. Simon and theodore did the same with jeanette and eleanor.

2 hours past and each chipmunk and chipette were exsuasted. They just sat in the pool. The chipmunks were sitting in the pool with the chipettes inbetween their legs resting. The chipmunks pulled out their hairband and let their hair flow freely. Then they played with their hair. every once in a while they would kiss their heads and the chipettes would just snuggle up to them. It was silent with the music playing until alvin interuptted." Hey umm...can me and my brothers ask you and your sisters something."

"Sure ask away." Brittany said.

"will you go out with me." All three chipmunks. The chipettes smiled.

"YES!" The chipettes said. Then each chipmunk hugged their counterpart and the chipettes hugged back. Then the chipmunks broke the hug and kissed the chipette and the chipettes kissed must be the best day ever. When they pulled apart they turned the radio off and went inside to take a shower and change.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got done changing they headed downstairs to the den to watch tv. The chipmunks sat on the couch with the chipettes snuggling up to their chests. They were watching Men In Black 2. They laughed a few times and when the girls saw the monsters they looked horrified and hid their faces in their counterparts sweaters. The chipmunks chuckled at their reaction and just played with their hair. After the movie was over the chipettes got up from the couch and headed to the doggie door."where are you guys going?" Simon asked.

"oh were just going outside. So bye." Brittany said. Then the girls went through the doogie door and went to their skateboards. This concerend the boys so they jumped onto the window and found the girls skateboarding and doing a couple of tricks on the sidewalk. The boys were impressed then they saw brittany walking to the door so they jumped down and went to the couch. Simon grabbed a book and started reading. Alvin and theodore watched tv like nothing happened. Then brittany came through the doggie door and ran to dave. A couple minutes later she ran to us with 3 helmets."hey do you wanna join us?"

"well where are you going?" Alvin asked.

"well me and my sisters are going to the skateboarding park and i asked dave and he said yes unless you guys come with. So theirs no choice." She smiled.

"im in."

"me too." theodore said.

"What about you simon." Brittany asked.

"umm...ok." Simon said.

"good. So here i already have me and my sisters ready. So come on." She said while handing the chipmunks their helmets. She then jumped off the couch and grabbed her and her sisters helmets. Then her sisters came through the door.

"hey did dave say yes?" Eleanor asked.

"yep here." Brittany then handed her sisters their helmets."ok but first we need to try something on simon and theodore." She then looked at simon and theodore with a smirk on her face.

"what are you saying?" Simon asked frightened on what brittany would do.

"im saying that you need to go to the roof and slide down the drain pipe on the mat and face your fear."

"why?" Theodore asked.

"because the only way you could skateboard with us is to ride down the drain pipe and don't worry ellie,me,jeanette,and Alvin will teach you. Ellie will be in front of theo and jeanette will be in front of simon while me and Alvin will be in front of you guys."

"ok but im only doing this because you talked me into doing it." Simon said.

"then its settled lets get on the roof and let theo and si face their fear." Alvin said. Simon and theodore gave alvin a glare. But they went outside climbed up on the drain pipe and grabbed their mats.

"ok when we go down you and ellie will go after us. so ellie you show theo how to ride down and how to keep their balance. Jeanette you will do the same and go after ellie and theo." Brittany said.

"ok we got it." Simon said.

" cmon" brittany then grabbed alvins paw and dragged him to her and his mat."ready?"

"oh i was born ready...Lets do this." Alvin said and that made brittany giggle. Then they rode down the drain was eleanor and theo. theo was scared because he never done this noticed this and came to him.

"don't worry theo i'll be right by your can do a strong chipmunK Theo,now lets get over your fear." Eleanor said.

"your right,lets do this." Theodore ellie and theodore climbed on their mats and rode down. To theodore it was acttually they got down theodore was happy."That was...FUN!"

"we told you it was fun." Brittany said.

"HEY SIMON YOU HAVE TO TRY REALLY FUN!" Theodore yelled. Back on the roof simon is really scared. Just like theodore he never done this before so he needed help getting over his fear.

"okay simon lets do this." Jeanette said.

"umm..i don't know jeanette what if i get hurt or worse." Simon said.

"look simon i had the same problem when i first tried it but when brittany showed me how to do it i wasn't scared anymore. And i didn't get hurt. i belive in you that you can face your fear." Then jeanette unexpectedly kissed simon for 5 seconds then pulled away. This brought simons bravery up.

" do this." Then simon and jeanette climbed on their mats and rode down. When they got down simon looked really happy.

"so got over your fear little brother." said alvin.

"2 things. 1: yes,it was amazing.&2: im only younger than you by 5 minutes."

"Oh whatever now lets go skateboarding."

"ok but me and my sisters need to stay away from people." said eleanor.

"why?" Theodore asked eleanor.

"because umm...well when we get their we will show you." Brittany answered for eleanor. The chipmunks looked confused. But they decided to just wait so they got on their skateboards and went to the skateboarding park.

when the gang arrived they got their tickets and walked into the park to start skateboarding. Then a guy and a girl spotted the chipettes and gasped."omg!LOOK BRITTANY AND HER SISTERS ARE BACK!" The girl yelled. Then all the people including the staff ran to them. The chipmunks were is probably what they were talking about when they said that they wanted to stay away from people. then the chipmunks ran to their girlfriends.

"hey brittany what happened? We haven't seen you in 3 1/2 years." A guy asked.

"well after we escaped our parents and ex- boyfriends we lived in a cardboard box and stopped skateboarding." Brittany answered.

"well will you be competing in the compitition this year?" A girl asked.

"maybe. It depends i we still have the skills to win once again." Jeanette said.

"well can you guys ride the ramp and do some tricks."

"okay then everyone will go back to what their doing so we can teach the chipmunks how to skateboard." Ellie said. Everyone nodded and the chipettes went to the nearest ramp and started to skatebord. They did a couple of tricks that impressed not only the crowd but the theywere done they went to the crowd and the chipmunks.

"Wow that was amazing so are you guys going to enter the compitition?" A girl asked.

"yep. Count us in." Jeanette said. Then everyone celebrated and took some pics but the chipmuns pulled them away.

"guys i didn't know you could do that." Alvin said impressed.

"ya that was awesome." Simin said.

"i bet you guys are going to in that competition." Theodore said.

"thanks guys now lets get practicing." Eleanor said. Then the chipettes dragged their counterparts to an easy ramp for a couple of tries alvin was the first to get the hang of it. Then he started to do a few tricks and brittany found it attracting. Then a few more tries went by and theodore and simon got the hang of it and did a few tricks. And like brittany eleanor and jeanette found it quite attracting.

4 hours past and the gang decided that it was time to go they grabbed their skateboardsa and rode home. When they got home they told dave what happenned today and how the chipettes are joining the skateboarding contest. Dave was impressed and told everyone that dinner will be ready soon. so they ran to the couch and watched tv. Simon and jeanette thought it was a good idea to watch the news since it wwas their day to choos what to they had no choice but to watch the news. When they turned it on they saw the chipettes picture on screen and the news reporter talking about them.' Tonight on 6:00 news,brittany and her sisters are are entering the skateboarding competition. But will they win the title once only way to find out...join us at the skateboarding competition on monday August 15th. Thats 5 weeks. Lets hope the girls are ready for the competition. On other news Mr. And Mrs. Black were killed in a car accident. We only have a short video of them before their will you please show the video.'

'yes brian.' Taylor said. Then she put up the video.

'_we are so going to kill those and her sisters don't deserve to live. They broke up with their boyfriends even when we said not to even if they rape them. They made us so mad that we abused them. I can't wait to see their faces when they see us with knifes in our hands.' said then the video ended._

'wow brittany and her sisters must feel happy that their adoptive parents are gone. Well if you girls are watching this have a very good life.' Brian said. Then they went to another topic and eleanor turned off the tv and her and her sisters squealed and hugged even hugged and pecked their counterparts. They were so dave called for dinner amd they all went to eat. After dinner they all took a shower, got changed into their pjs,then they headed off to bed. They were all asleep except for one chipette in pink. She couldn't looked over at her boyfriend and decided to sleep with him. So she jumped off her bed making sure she didn't wake anyone and climbed up the chipmunk latter to each bed. When she reached his bed she just stared at him. He was laying on his side letting out tiny snores and she lighty chuckled at that. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly walked over and layed down next to he didn't notice her,but what she noticed is that he turned to wear she was sleeping and put an arm around her waist. She actually enjoyed just hope he won't be surprised to see her when he wakes up.


	8. Chapter 8

~Morning~

it was a beautiful sunday morning and since alvin went to bed early,he woke up early. So when he woke up he couldn't see very,and it was all he saw a pink blur next to him and this concerned him. When his vision was normal his eyes were wide open at what he saw. He saw brittany sleeping next to him. He knew he was used to it but not like in a surprised sat up quickly and started to pull off the covers slowly so he won't wake her up. He was about to jump off the bed but he heard brittany mumble his name. So he turned around to brittany and she was still asleep. He stayed a little while longer just incase she wakes up so he can talk to her. After twenty minutes he gave up because he knew she won't wake up any time soon so he got out of bed,jumped to the ground and walked out of the bedroom.

"hey alvin." Simon said.

"oh hey si." Alvin said.

"whats the matter you seemed sad."

"im not sad im just surprised." Then theodore came over.

"surprised at what?" Theodore asked.

"oh i just found brittany sleeping in my bed when i woke up. She layed right next to me. She probably came in my bed in the middle of the night."

"oh well did you talk to brittany about it?" Simon asked alvin.

"no. I stayed just incase she would wake up,but she didn't so i left The room and here i am."

"okay well maybe later you could talk to brittany." Theodore said.

"your right theo. thanks guys." alvin then jumped on the couch and watched Spongebob. Then jeanette came into the kitchen preparring a meal.

"jeanette why are you making breakfast again,you just ate?" theodore said.

"i know. This is not for me." Jeanette said.

"then who is it for?"

"Brittany." This made alvins ear perk up and made him jump off the couch and run into the kitchen.

"why can't brittany make her own food?"

"Because she has been crying in her room 5 minutes after she woke up. And when me and ellie came to check on her we found her on the window sile crying. She won't tell us why. But she said to come and make her breakfast and if alvin would like to cheer her up." Jeanette was then finished making brittanys breakfast and jumped off the counter with the plate and headed towards the bedroom. after a couple of minutes ellie and jeanette came out of the bedroom towards alvin.

"she said to bring alvin go to brittany. She needs you." Eleanor said. Alvin nodded and went to the bedroom. When he opened the door he found brittany on her bunk eating her food and sniffling every once in a was worried so he. Climbed up the chipmunk sized ladder and jumped on brittanys bed. Brittany looked up from her food and looked at alvin. Her eyes were blood shut because she has been crying a lot. So alvin went by her side and hugged her.

"Why are you crying britt?" Alvin said. brittany didn't talk,she just went under her pillow and grabbed a handed it to alvin and alvin read it in his head. it said...

_'if you ever win that competition you are going to be you stay with those chipmunks you and your sisters will be killed. Were coming for you guys. That's right your ex-boyfriends are BACK!_

_p.s. We know where you coming to get you and your sisters._

_- your Ex-boyfriends'_

"awww...don't worry britt. Were going to catch them." Alvin said while hugging her.

"are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"im sure. Were going to catch them before the competition. Ok?"

"ok."

"good now lets go to the den so everyone can see that your okay."

" go." Then they both jumped off the bed and headed to the den. When they reached the den brittanys sisters saw her come in and tackled her.

"are you alright?" Jeanette said worried.

"why were you crying?" Eleanor said worried.

"if you guys will get off me i will tell you." brittany said. Then both her sisters got off there older sister and brittany got up and dusted herself then got off their sister and alvin helped her up. when she was up she dusted herself off and handed her sisters the letter. They then read it along with simon and theodore. When they got done reading simon and theodore gasped and jeanette and eleanor started to cry. Brittany then came up to them and hugged them. Simon and theodore still was shocked but came up to them,tapped on their shoulder. The crying girls turned around and hugged their counterparts."um...alvin."

"yes britt?" Alvin said while looking at her.

"um...what can we do? I mean they sent this letter and it made me and my sisters sad so can you and your brothers help?"

"ya. Simon we need to show the police the only way to protect the girls from their ex-boyfriends."

"okay. Lets go and show the police this." Simon said. Then jeanette and eleanor calmed down and everyone ran outside To their skateboards. Luckily dave just went to the store so they still have time. when they arrived at the police station they got off their skateboards,took off their helmets and headed inside. Inside the police station they found the sheriff by the counter checking his phone,so they went up to him.

"hello." Eleanor said. This caused him to jump,then he turned towards us.

"oh hello. Um...is their a problem?" He said.

"yes there is. when i woke up i found this on my window sile. I read it and cried. It was apperently from me and my sisters ex-boyfriends. If you read it you will see why me and my sisters cried when we read it." Brittany said while handing the letter to the police guy. He unfolded it and read it. Ehen he was done reading his mouth dropped.

"W-well is their a reason why they want to kill you girls?"

"Yes their is. Now when we lived with our foster parents our ex-boyfriends started kissing us passionatly and their paws went up our skirts to that part. So we pulled away and slapped them across their face. We yelled 'ARE YOU CRAZY!' Amd they said that our parents told them that they can do whatever they want with us even if it meant rapping us and/or abusing us. So we said a few harsh words at that point. Anyway they started pulling out a pocket knife and grabbed us by the wrist. Then they started cutting us on our arms and wrists. After that they let go and we ran home. Our foster parents didn't next day we found them cheating on us with 3 other girls and they said that we are through because we wouldn't do what they wanted to do. Thats why they want to kill us." Jeanette said.

"oh ok. Dont worry we will find them and arrest them. So what are their names?"

"oh their names are james phillip,mike johnson,and alex white." Eleanor answered.

"thank you girls we will contact you when they are in jail. Oh and good luck at the competition."

"THANK YOU!" The chipettes said.

"ok now lets get out of here." Alvin said. They all nodded and headed outside to their skateboards. They put on their helmets and rode home. When they got home they foundout that daves car was still gone so they still had they put their skateboards down and went through the doggie door. When they got inside they went their seperate ways,alvin and brittany went to the den,theodore and eleanor went to the kitchen and jeanette and simon went to read a book in the bedroom. It was pretty quiet until they heard daves car pull up into the driveway. After a couple of minutes they heard a click and dave came through the door with bags on each arm. He closed the door woth his foot and put the groceries on the table.

"okay guys lunch will be ready in an are having grilled cheese. "dave said while getting groceries out of the bags and putting them in the fridge or freezer.

"okay." They said.

"can we help?" Theodore and eleanor asked.

"ya sure why not." Dave said.

~bedroom~

"hey jeanette do you need help finding a book?" Simon asked.

"yes please i just can't figure which one to choose. Theres so many." Jeanette said. Then simon came. He jumped ontop of a self and looked to see which book is a good one. Then he found one. He took it out of its place and jumped off the self to jeanette.

"here you go." He handed jeanette the book and she gasped in happiness.

"thanks and its a romeo and juliet again thank you simon." Then jeanette threw the book on the nearest bunk and she jumped on the same bunk and started reading her book. Simon went back to his bunk and read his book.

~living room~

alvin and brittany were watching once again Men In Black 2. they couldn't stop watching it. It was so funny and yet cool. Brittanys favorite character was frankie. And alvins was agent alvin was sitting on the couch with brittanys head laying on his lap. his arm was on top of her and she snuggled."alvin..." Brittany said.

"hmm.." alvin mumbled.

"do you think the police will find our ex-boyfriends in time?" She said while sitting up from alvins lap.

"yes. I believe that the police are going to catch them. It might just take a while."

"ok." Then she layed her head back on his lap. After a couple minutes the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Dave yelled. Dave then answered it."hello...yes im their father...ok...thank you...bye." Then he hung up."BOYS! GIRLS! MEETING!" Then everyone stopped what they were doing and went to dave.

"yes is their aproblem dave?" Simon asked.

"yes. The police station just called and told me that the chipettes ex-boyfriends have been caught and put into jail." Then everyone cheered and hugged eachother except dave."but..."

"aww man why does their always have to be a 'but'." Alvin said.

"alvin please."

"*sigh*. Fine carry on."

"thank you. Anyway you guys will have to be in a court session."

"why?"they all said.

"because the other polices think that you guys just wrote that letter to arrest them for no reason so they put you guys and the girls ex-boyfriends on court to see who told the truth."

"okay so when will the court be settled?" Jeanette asked.

"2 days after the skateboarding competition."

"okay good enough." Alvin said.

"okay so thats settled. So everyone lets eat." they then crowded around the table and dave passed out their lunch. They then dugg in. After about 15 minutes everyone was finished. Dave then collected their plates and put them in the sink to wash later. They then sat back on the couch and enjoyed the rest of the day together.


	9. Chapter 9

August~ skatboarding competition~

today was the day the chipettes show off their moves to the judges and try to win the haven't been skateboarding since they been in a cardboard box. anyway they were waiting for their turn to skate and so far only one person made it to the finals,the others eitheir fell off or didn't get a high enough turn was up next and they were ready. When the person before them finished, one of the judges spoke.'okay next we have up is...oh its brittany,jeanette and eleanor.' He said with excitement. Then brittany and her sisters grabbed their skatboards and ran to the ramp while waving to their fans. Everyone was excited to see the chipettes back in action. the chipettes climbed up the ladder to the top of the ramp. When they got on top they put on their helmets and locked arms. They then rolled down the ramp,when they got to the other side they unlocked arms and did a spin on their Skateboard. They then rolled down again but this time they got on their hands and did a handstand without falling. The judges,their fans,dave and the chipmunks were impressed. They did a couple more skatboarding and their own moves that no one else can do,but when they were on their on handed handstand they were pushed off their skateboard and fell on the ramp hard and roled down the ramp followed by a couple more bounces. Everyone started to get worried and scared,dave and the boys ran over to the chipettes to find them laying on the bottom of the ramp on thier stomach with one arm above their head and the other by their side. The chipmunks turned their counterparts over to find their eyes closed but opened a little a few times and they looked like they were hurt badly."BRITTANY COME ON! WAKE UP PLEASE I NEED YOU." Alvin yelled and felt a tear come from his eye and run down his furry cheek. He turned his head to see his brothers doing the same thing he was doing to brittany. They were shaking their counterparts and telling them to wake up. He also noticed that they were crying. He turned back to brittany and just held her in a big hug while crying uncomtrolably. 10 minutes later a ambulance came and took the girls in the same chair into the they left to the hospitail. Dave scooped up the boys and ran to the car and drove to the hospitail. The ride was 2 hours long due to traffic and it was far away from the skatboarding contest. When they arrived they found a nearby nurse coming from around the they went to her.

"hello how may i help you?" The nurse said.

"yes um have you seen three girl chipmunks?they came here around two hours ago." Dave said.

"oh yes i just came from their room. I was checking on them and they had surgery just an hour ago and feel pretty warn out."

"why did they need surgery?" Theodore asked.

"because from their hard fall they managed to break a rib,brittany broke her arm,jeanette broke her right leg,and eleanor broke her wrist. It wasn't that hard to take care of but they were lucky to not fall into a coma from the fall. they eere lucky that they didn't hit their head or neck."

"oh my well wheres their room?" Simon asked.

"oh down the hall,take a right then a left then their in room 197A"

"thank you." They all they headed down the hall,took a right,then a left and found their door. They opened it and found the chipettes in seperate beds watching what had happened that was on the news. By the looks of their faces they were sad but mostly mad for ho did that to them."hey girls." Dave said. They turned to the door and found dave and the chipmunks standing and looking at them with a smile and the chipettes smiled back. The chipmunks had tears in their eyes and ran to their jumped on their bed and hugged them still crying.

"im so happy you are ok." Alvin said.

"ya im also happy to." Brittany said.

"you had me so worried you don't know how much pain i was in when i saw you fall and hurt yourself." Simon said.

"ya well at least your not in a cast." Jeanette said with a chuckle.

"oh eleanor at least your ok but your in a cast." Theodore said worried.

"oh don't worry theo my cast will be off soon. at least you Never been in a cast before." Eleanor said looking at theodore then at her green cast.

"ya but alvin has been in a cast before." Then everyone turned to alvin.

"what?" Alvin said.

"is it true that you've been in a cast before." Jeanette said.

"yes but nthing serious,right simon?"

"actually you did brake your arm and almost broke your leg but you were lucky." Simon said.

"wow what happened?" Eleanor asked.

"oh well we were about 7 or 8 years old,claire was watching us,alvin wanted to watch tv and the remote was high on the self and claire was taking a nap so we didn't want to wake her up because she gets really grumpy when she gets woken up,so anyway alvin was on the second to last self and was trying to reach the remote but his foot slipped and he fell backwards his right arm hit the floor first. So we woke up claire and she drove us to the hospitail luckily she wasn't grumpy."

"Wow that must of hurt really badly." Brittany said while holding alvins paw.

"ya well they said it wasn't that bad of a broken arm so they took it off after 3 weeks. But yours is really bad,you fell from like a 15 ft. High ramp so ya." Alvin said.

"well ok but it still feels painful from hearing what happened." Alvin just chuckled lightly and sat next to brittany while his brothers did the same. Brittany fell asleep on alvins chest and alvin fell asleep with his arm around her. His brothers and her sisters were in the same position. Dave saw them and let them sleep here tonight since they look comfortable. But dave was wondering who did this to them and why? Well he will have to find out later on.


	10. Chapter 10

Well today was the day,today it the chipettes vs. their ex-boyfriends. The girls were out of the hospitial this morning and they have to be in wheelchairs because of their broken ribs. yesterday a police man and a skatboarding competition judge came by the hospitail. The judge came by to tell them that they deserved the trophie for being in the hospitail after their bad accident. Plus the other competition forfet so they won. When he left the police man told everyone that the people who pushed you guys down were their ex-boyfriends. This shocked everyone and the chipmunks got even more mad. They got arrested once again and got put in jail. Anyway the chipmunks rolled the chipettes into the court to their seats. The court then begun after 5 minutes.

"i call brittany miller to the stand." the oppisite lower said. Dave helped brittany to the stand. She put her on the stand and went back to his seat.

"ok do you promise to tell the truth and only the truth?" the judge asked.

"yes your honar." Brittany said.

"very well than." Then the lowyer came up to brittany to get some answers.

"where were you and your sisters on july 15,2005?" He said.

"me and my sisters were walking with our boyfriends from the park to our house so they can drop us off. But we stopped and they pulled us into a kiss and we tried to pull away but their grip was strong so we couldn't. They then reached their hands up our skirts and when we felt that happen we pulled out of their grip and slapped them across the face. We yelled a few stuff and they told us that our foster parents said that they can do whatever they want with us and that meant abuse and rape. We talked back and left but they grabbed a hold of our wrists and pulled out a pocket knife. They then cut our wrists,arms,and the upper arm near the shoulder." then mike got mad and he yelled back.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" He said.

"YES IT IS!"

"REALLY THEN PROVE IT." brittany nodded.

"fine. Dave can you bring jeanette over here?" Dave nodded and grabbed jeanette and walked over to the stand. He then put jeanette next to brittany and stood next to the stand because he knew they will need him in a minute and he didn't want to go back up and get them so he stayed. Jeanette knew what to do so when brittany gives her the signal she'll bring out her claws.

"so why did you bring your sister?" The judge asked.

" watch. you know what to do." jeanette nodded and then her claws came out then brittany looked teriffied and closed her eyes shut and remembered they cuts their boyfriends made when they were younger. She then remembered the pain and she felt blood dripping down her fur to the stand,she then began to cry. Everyone and the judge gasped of what they saw. Jeanette then thought that it was enough and retracted the claws.

"brittany the claws are gone." Jeanette said.

"okay." she then opened her eyes and turned to the judge. His face was confused."can someone hand me a towel or something?" then a police officer brought a few napkins to the stand and jeanette used them to wipe off the blood.

"how did that happen?" The judge said.

"w-well she has this ability for the scars and cuts to return and bleed sorta rapidly whenever she sees something sharp like my claws. Then the cuts come back and can even see it through her fur. Its weird and...well just weird."

"wow so can i see her scars?" Jeanette nodded and dave grabbed brittany and put her in the judges palms. He squinted and found a scar covered in blood and was in the letter 'T'."why is this cut in the shape of a T?"

"well they did that so people can know that they belong to us. Jeanette has a 'J' and eleanor has a 'A'." Brittay said.

"okay well now for qnother person to come up. Lowyer you may pick." The lowyer couldn't think of anybody to bring up so the defence called tyler to the stand.

"i call tyler to the stand." Then tyler came and sat on the stand."why did you and your friends do this to the girls?"

"w-well their parents said that if we hurt them badly they'll give us money and um...so we did and then we cheated on them and they were hurt badly. They then paid us and we never seen them needed the money because well...uhh..." Tyler looked over to his friends and they mouthed a 'no'.the judge saw this and asked.

"whats going on here? You have to tell the truth so tell us whats on your mind."

"*sigh* fine. We n-needed the money b-because we uh...k-killed o-our p-parents and thats how we became friends." The judged gasped and pounded his mallet.

"thats it you three boys are going in jail for abuse and murder For five years. Guards." The guards grabbed each chipmunk by the shirt and put them in jail."chipettes you are free to go." the chipmunks,chipettes and dave were all happy and left. Since the girls are still in wheelchairs dave decided to cook their celebration dinner.

" won." Brittany said.

"ya now you won't have to see them again." Alvin said.

"i love my new life." The chipettes said.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilouge~

the chipettes new life has been perfect. The chipmunks have been treating their girlfriends with the right respect. They have all graduated high school and college and now starting their new life with jobs and careers. Brittany has became a world famous fashion sticked with his singing career. Jeanette has became a college science teacher so she can teach students what she knows about science. simon has became a doctor because he loved taking care of others and making them happy. Eleanor and theodore opened up their own resturant/bakery called '_sevilles bakery.' _each chipmunk had proposed to eitheir chipette a month after they got out of college.

~simon proposes~

simon and jeanette were at the science musieum because it fascinates them with all the fossils and different bones from long ago. And it helps them learn about different things. Simon was wearing a blue T-shirt with black jeans. his hair was spiked up like when he was 11. jeanette wore a purple long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. her hair was let down that went to her mid back. Simon was getting nervous about popping the question but he knew it was time. They walked around for a couple hours then jeanette wanted leave."ok im ready to go how about you?" She said.

"n-not yet." Simon said.

"simon we've been here for 3 hours and its getting late so come on." She started to walk away and simon knew it was time.

"wait." simon walked over to jeanette."I need do something first and its really important."

"oh o-ok."

Jenanette you are the love of my life and when I first saw you i felt love s trucked. I get in a love trance whenever i hear your beautiful voice and singing. I get lost in your purple eyes and i want to spend the rest of my life with you." He thgot reached in his pocket and pulled out a red velvot box and got down on one knee. Jeanette put a paw on her mouth and tried not to cry."jeanette Angie miller...will you marry me?"

jeanette nodded and Said " I will marry you simon." Simon then got up and put the ring on her finger. They then shared a passionate kiss for a minute then pulled away. They then left. A month later they got married. Jeanette got pregnant with twins,a boy and a girl. When they were born simon named the boy Thomas and jeanette named the girl lily. Lily had dark brown fur like her mother and blue eyes like her father. Thomas had dark brown fur with deep purple eyes.

~end~

~theodore proposes~

Theodore and Eleanor were in their bakery cooking their recipes. Theodore was handling the register while helping eleanor. Eleanor was handling the cooking they had some waiters and some cookers to help. Anyway theodore planned on proposing to eleanor when their are no people at the counter. It took him 2 hours for his plan to work. Once it was clear theodore went to eleanor to pop the question."hey eleanor." He said

"hey teddy whats up?" She said.

"well can i talk to you?"

"ya sure."

"okay well here it goes. Eleanor you are a beautiful chipette. when I first layed eyes on you i fell in love. You are my beautiful green gumdrop and i really really want to spend the rest of my life with you." This speech caught everyone's attention.

"teddy what are you going with this?"

"what im saying is..." He then pulled out a little box,got down on one knee and opened it."eleanor Maggie miller will you marry me?"

"yes my answer is yes." Everyone started to cheer at what just happened. Theodore got up and put the ring on her finger and they shared a passionate kiss. A month after jeanette and Simons wedding they got married. Eleanor found out she was pregnant as well. When she gave birth she had three kids. Two boys and one were named Theodore jr. Or T.J for short,jake and Molly. T.j had dirty blonde fur and green eyes like his father. Jake had his mothers fur and his dads eyes. Molly had the same fur and eyes as her mother. They were perfect.

~end~

~Alvin proposes~

alvin was at his concert at the staples center and brittany was backstage because alvin said he had something planned for her. "Ok now this next song is for my beautiful girlfriend brittany miller who is backstage right now. Anyway here it is."

_alvin:_

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

_[Bridge]_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

The crowd roared and cheered."okay okay. Speaking of beautiful i want brittany miller to come from backstage to on the stage." Alvin said. Brittany was confused but went on stage."Alvin whats going on?" She asked.

"well we both know we dated since we were 11 and when I saw and heard your beautiful voice and beautiful face i fell right in love. You are my love and i really want to spend the rest of my life with you." Alvin then pulled out a little red box,got down on one knee and opened it up while holding brittanys paw. She covered her other paw over her mouth and tears of joy went down her furry cheek."so brittany Anne miller will you make me the happiest chipmunk alive and marry me?" Brittany started crying more.

"YES! Yes I will." The crowed cheered and roared with joy. Alvin got up and put the ring on her finger. They then kissed for a minute and pulled away. 2 months later they got married. Brittany got pregnant with quadruplets. Two boys and two girls. When they were born they named them ally,jewels,alvin jr or A.j for short,and walker. Ally and Alvin jr has alvin's fur and brittany's eyes. Jewels and walker has brittany's fur and Alvin's eyes. In their eyes they were the perfect children they could ask for.

~end~

like i said...their lives went to horrible to the greatest life they could ask for. Their married to the chipmunk of their dreams and they can now raise their family together.


End file.
